


Pent Up Energy

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Feeding the Nemeton [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, First Time, M/M, Nemeton, Outdoor Sex, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton tells Scott and Stiles that the Nemeton still threatens Beacon Hills. There is one ritual that can stop the threat, but he isn't sure if they will like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent Up Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of 3A.

Deaton leaned over the metal surgical table. He had asked Scott and Stiles to meet him tonight in his clinic. Alone. The pair exchanged worried glances.

Stiles was the first to break. “So, I take it you didn’t call us down here to show off a box of fluffy puppies.”

Scott frowned at the acknowledgement of the inauspicious circumstances as well as the loss of the hypothetical puppies. Deaton forced a weak laugh. “No, unfortunately, I have more bad news.”

Scott’s frown deepened. “As bad as a Darach and a pack of alphas trying to kill us?”

“Not as long as we act soon. The Nemeton still has a lot of built up energy. Left on its own it will start to leak out, corrupting the town and attracting nasty things here.”

“How do we stop it?”

“Do we burn what’s left of it?”

“No, Stiles!” Deaton recoiled in horror at the suggestion. “That would release all of the energy at once. The energy is leaking out because it doesn’t have an owner. When the Darach died, the energy she had built up through her human sacrifices but hadn’t used began to diffuse outward. Another druid needs to take control of the energy.”

Scott nodded. “So what do you need us to do to help you take control of the Nemeton?”

Deaton frowned. “I can’t." Deaton paused to decide whether to be more truthful. He relented. “Rather, I won't. The only way to take ownership of the Nemeton is to feed it a sacrifice. For me to do it, we would have to kill someone.”

Stiles had enough with Deaton’s nonsense. “So we have to stop the Nemeton from making everything horrible, except that we can’t do that because that would require us to murder someone? Why are we here if we can’t do anything?”

Deaton sighed. “I can’t do anything, but the two of you can.”

Scott cocked his head to the side. “You want us to murder someone so that you don’t have to?”

“No! There is more than one type of sacrifice that can work. Death sacrifice is merely the quickest and most universally accessible. There are others. Just as the forces of destruction can release energy, so can the forces of creation. It’s slower, but built up over time, the effect can be just as powerful.”

Stiles had an inkling of what Deaton might be referring to, but he didn’t want to be the one to say it. “Forces of creation?” Stiles asked tentatively.

For the first time in their lives, Scott and Stiles saw Deaton flustered. “Sex. Along with the ancient tradition of human sacrifices, there is a lesser known tradition of using ritual sex to gather power.”

Stiles, who had heard of these practices before, nodded slightly. Scott’s eyes were wide with the surprise of the idea. “So why can’t you do it?”

Stiles nodded more strongly in agreement with Scott. “Why can’t you find some willing woman, or man, and take control of the Nemeton.”

Deaton frowned, “I would if I could, but this nemeton is intrinsically linked to the bond between werewolves and their emissary. Only a pack alpha and their emissary can do this ritual.”

Scott was incredulous. “You want to have sex with me?”

Deaton sighed. “An emissary is linked to a pack for life. I was the Hale emissary, so I cannot be yours, and because there is no longer a Hale alpha, I cannot perform the ritual.”

Scott was confused. “Then who?”

Stiles, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the past few moments, whispered, “Me. He wants me to be your emissary and do the ritual with you.”

Scott looked at his friend in shock before turning back to Deaton for confirmation. Deaton nodded. Scott and Stiles both blushed. “Stiles is the only person that both has the potential to be your emissary and is trustworthy enough to trust with this responsibility.”

Scott furrowed his brow as he searched for potential flaws in the plan. “Does gay sex count as a force of creation even if it can’t conceive a baby?”

“All sex freely given retains its life-giving nature even when it does not or cannot result in conception.”

“Okay, but what if I can’t, you know, perform? He’s my best friend.” Scott felt equally embarrassed at the thought that he couldn’t perform with Stiles and that he could.

“Werewolves in general and alphas in particular have far greater control over their physiology. This includes the sexual response. It doesn’t change the werewolf’s sexual orientation, but it does allow the werewolf to have sex even in situations that they don’t find arousing.”

There was a longer pause as Scott tried to think of another objection for Deaton. When he couldn’t, he turned to Stiles. “Do you want to do this?”

Stiles was once again quiet. After a few minutes of thought, he replied, “If we can protect the town from even worse things from happening, we should. It’s only sex.” He finally cracked a smirk again. “Besides, it will take care of our problem of future virgin-killing Darachs coming after me.”

Scott smiled, although it could not wipe the concern off his face. With whether they would do this settled, Scott once again turned to Deaton. “How do we do it then?”

****

It was fairly straight forward: put a ring of mountain ash around the tree to hold in the magical energy during the ritual, light a circle of candles to enhance both the magic and the arousal, and fuck. Deaton cautioned against practicing because it would be more powerful if it included both the loss of Stiles’s virginity and the creation of bond between emissary and alpha.

As Deaton gathered the supplies that they would need, new questions came to Scott. “Did you ever do this with Derek’s mom?”

Deaton paused in surprise at the question before deciding to be uncharacteristically forthright. “Yes. Both to cement my bond to their pack and to build up energy to support the pack. When Laura became the alpha after the fire, we performed the ritual a few times, but a handful of survivors don’t have the same needs as a full pack that acts as a center of werewolf society in the region. I never did it with Derek. Don’t tell him or anyone else about this. It is a delicate matter between alphas and emissaries that leads to complications when disclosed to the rest of the pack.”

During the silence that followed, Deaton wondered if he had shared too much, Scott was adjusting to the realization that his boss and mentor would have sex, and Stiles was distracted the image of Derek and Deaton together.

Stiles was the first to recover. “If we were to do this, what exactly would it involve.”

Deaton walked through the ritual. The bare necessities were pretty straightforward. Stiles needed to make a ring of mountain ash around the Nemeton to hold the magic inside. Scott needed to penetrate (Deaton’s word) Stiles while Stiles lay upon the tree. They both had to intend to form an alpha-emissary bond. Finally, Stiles would complete the ritual by breaking the circle and receiving the power of the Nemeton. However, there were a lot of things that they could do to either make the ritual either more powerful or just more practical. The ritual could occur at any time, but the new moon was best both because it symbolized new beginnings and because Scott would be most in control of his emotions at this time. Deaton gave them a box of assorted candles. Some would bring their minds more in tune with the flows of magic while others were purely aphrodisiacs intended to relax and arouse. They could lay a blanket over the stump, but natural fabrics were best. It was best to remove all of their clothes and leave them outside the circle before the ritual began.

Finally, Deaton added a bottle of oil to the box. “Use this as a lubricant. It is a special mixture of oils used by druids to both ease any pain and add pleasure.”

Stiles picked up the bottle and examined it. “Won’t oil cause the condom to break?”

Deaton chuckled. “Werewolves are immune to normal diseases. Besides, the barrier would reduce the magic.” Deaton waited to see if they had any other questions. “I’ll let you go home and talk about this on your own. What you do is your choice.”

****

Scott grabbed the box and followed Stiles out to his jeep in silence. After he had put the box in the back and got inside, Scott looked at Stiles to see how he was doing. Stiles gazed into the distance in front of him as he gently bit his lower lip. He clearly didn’t want to look at Scott as he pondered the night’s events. Scott reached out and placed his hand on Stiles’s shoulder, which caused him to jump in his seat. Scott started to pull back, but Stiles grabbed it and placed it back on his shoulder as he finally faced Scott. He was scared of something.

Scott squeezed his shoulder. “If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. We’ve already gone through so much in the past year and taken on heavier burdens than anyone our age should. If this is too much, just say so. We’ll find another way to deal with it.”

Stiles had tears in his eyes. “It’s not that.” His voice was heavy with sadness, but Scott couldn’t guess why. “It’s not that I don’t want to do this. It’s that I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. Well, not magic tree sex, exactly.” Stiles forced a laugh. Scott gave Stiles his full attention as he waited for Stiles to say what he now knew was coming next. “I’ve thought about sex, with you, a lot.”

Scott moved his hand down to Stiles’s back and gave it comforting strokes. “I appreciate you telling me this.” He paused to choose what to say carefully. It was important to him to do this right. “It’s going to be okay.”

“It’s not going to make things weird between us? I was worried about that, but I didn’t feel right going through this without telling you.”

Scott shook his head. “It won’t be weird. It will be different, but it will be a better different if you can be more yourself.”

Stiles leaned back into his seat and sighed with relief. “Thanks, Scott.”

Scott pulled out his most charming smile. “No problem.”

They sat together in silence as they recovered from the intensity of Stiles’s revelation. Finally Scott asked, “So you’ve fantasized about me?”

“Not just you. Danny, Derek,” he paused to roll his eyes, “Jackson. Even the fucking alpha twins. At the same time. I have an active imagination. Girls, too. I wasn’t lying about them. I just like dick, too.” Stiles paused before repeating himself slowly as if carefully considering the taste of each word. “I. Like. Dick. I’ve never said that out loud.”

Scott gave Stiles a cocky grin and grabbed his pants. “I guess I’ll see how much you like dick in a few days.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep himself from laughing. “So you don’t have any problems with doing this?”

Scott shrugged. “I wasn’t expecting it, but on the list of things I’ve had to do to save this town, sex is probably going to be the most pleasant. I was mostly concerned about how you would feel about it. I promise I’ll make that night special.”

This made Stiles smile. “I’m sure you say that to all Deaton’s clients.”

Scott was confused for a moment before remembering the joke he had made a few weeks ago. “I’m sorry about that. If I had known that you would have been into it, I would snuck you off to the nearest hidden corner of the school and protected your ass right then and there.”

“Protected my ass? Is that what you call it? It’s fine. You didn’t know, and it turned out okay.” There was another pause. Stiles broke it with a yawn. “I guess we get home and get some sleep. We’ll need our energy.”

On the ride to Scott’s house, they discussed logistics. Tomorrow night, they would gather the supplies on their respective lists and do research on their respective roles. The next night, they would go home after school to clean up and get changed before heading into the woods together.

****

The next day was difficult for Stiles. For the first time in his life, he had explicit plans to have sex with someone. He couldn’t help imagining what it would be like every few minutes. Somehow, he managed to avoid popping an erection when it would be awkward. Normally, he would snag a bathroom pass and rub one out in one of the many private places he knew, but Deaton had recommended that they save their sexual energy. His dick was at least two wanks behind, and he felt it. By the next night, he would be stupid horny.

It also didn’t help that his plans involved Scott, who was with him for most of the day. Seeing Scott lead to undressing Scott in his head, and Stiles had seen Scott naked so many times that it wasn’t hard to picture what was underneath. He had long ago learned how to keep himself from fantasizing about his best friend with the exception of when jerking off. What happened in the privacy of his bedroom, or his bathroom, or countless other bathrooms, or that storage room on the third floor of the high school, or a myriad of other reckless locations was his own business. Moving Scott from sexual impossibility to sexual certainty had broken down all of his defenses. The worst was cross country practice. Scott was just ahead of him for most of the run, which gave him a great view but a bouncy boner that he hoped was disguised by the movement of his shorts to all except the practiced eye. Of course, Danny had noticed it along with his quick glances at Scott and his moments of pointedly not looking at Scott. Danny was nice enough to do nothing more than give Stiles a wink to let him know that he knew.

Meanwhile, Scott was mostly oblivious this Stiles’s discomfort. Having sex with Stiles had seemed like no big deal when Deaton had suggested it the night before. They hadn’t done that before, but they long ago lost any need for privacy or sense of awkwardness between them. When Scott had complained about how hard it was to manipulate his fly with one hand in a cast when he needed to pee, Stiles had offered to help, and having his friend reach into his boxers to help him take out and later store his penis seemed completely normal. On school trips when they shared a hotel room, Scott had quickly realized how frustrated Stiles got if he didn’t maintain his masturbation routine and told Stiles to just whip it out if he needed to. Scott would join him if he felt particularly horny, and they treated it like brushing their teeth.

Given their history, Scott hadn’t been too concerned about the sexual act itself. Sure sticking your dick up your friend’s butt was a bit different than jacking off in the same motel room, but he had been sure that they would adapt. Bypassing boundaries when others would get hung up was a defining feature of their friendship. He had also began to suspect that being a werewolf had enhance his cock in the same way as his muscles and senses before Deaton had confirmed it, so he hadn’t been that worried about being able to perform. He had been a little concerned that Stiles would find the idea of being fucked too much to handle, but Scott was sure that he would have been be willing to take one for the team if their roles had been reversed.

Stiles’s revelation had knocked Scott off balance. Stiles hadn’t hidden his attraction to Lydia and some of the other girls of their class, so Scott had never considered watching for something beneath the surface. Now, fucking Stiles wasn’t just two friends doing what they needed to do, at least not for Stiles. Rather than a chore, it could be something that he desired in itself, something that could make Stiles want something that Scott wasn’t sure that he could give him, something that could create a previously inconceivable rift between them. Stiles had assured him that he would be okay, but Scott knew Stiles well enough to know that he would pretend to be fine if he felt that others were depending on him. Scott loved that selflessness, but it made him constantly worry that someday something would be too much for him and break him.

****

Stiles pulled up to Scott's house and sat in his jeep. On a normal night, he might have went in to wait for Scott, but he was in no shape to face Melissa McCall. His hands would have been shaking if he weren't grasping the steering wheel, and, worse, his dick was visible against the fabric of his sweat pants. They had agreed that they should wear the minimum amount of clothing. For Stiles, that was dark blue sweats, a gray t-shirt, and some old running shoes. No socks. No underwear.

As Scott carefully closed the front door to his house, Stiles noted that he was wearing a form fitting red tank top and black athletic shorts. Stiles let himself try to see if he could see anything swinging as Scott ran to the jeep, but there wasn't enough light to see anything with his human senses. Scott tossed his bag in the back and climbed inside.

“Nice shirt. It matches your eyes.” Stiles forced a smile to try to cover his nervousness, but when Scott gave him a genuine smile and a flash of red in his eyes in return, Stiles didn’t need to force it anymore. At least until Scott sniffed softly and glanced quickly downward. Stiles blushed at how easily Scott could see his arousal. “I guess we should get going,” he said as he reached for the key to start the engine.

Scott caught his hand. “It’s cool. I’d be sad if you weren’t excited. Besides.” He guided Stiles’s hand toward his lap. “You’re not the only one.”

Stiles pressed his hand onto Scott’s shorts until his fingers slid around Scott’s cock. A careful squeeze revealed that there was some extra blood in there. Part of Stiles reminded himself that Scott could control this, but Stiles decided that it was enough that Scott wanted him to think he was turning him on. He gave another squeeze and found more resistance, but the sudden awareness that he was parked in front of Scott’s house brought his hand back to the key. As they sped away, he noted, “The sooner we get there, the sooner I get those shorts off.”

Scott had been controlling his arousal. He had wanted to make Stiles as comfortable as possible. They had enough to stress about tonight. There was no need to add any unnecessary anxieties. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure how he felt. The downside of being able to master your erections is that he no longer had the most obvious barometer of his sexual arousal. He had been forcing it down all day, but he couldn’t tell whether it was because of the prospect of sex with Stiles, just the prospect of sex, the horniess of not being able to touch himself, or just ordinary yet inexplicable erections of a teenage guy.

Stiles pulled onto a side road. It was poorly maintained and farther from the Nemeton than some other options, but they had long ago figured out that it was the best place to hide the jeep when they wanted to explore the woods without the Sheriff or his deputies stumbling upon them. They grabbed their bags and flashlights and began their hike into the darkness. They walked in silence, which they both noted uncomfortably but couldn't bring themselves to change. They both needed to sort through how they felt about this and prepare themselves.

When the trail narrowed, Stiles took the lead. Scott found himself looking down at the outline of Stiles's butt every time his flashlight passed over him. Scott decided that it was an objectively nice butt, and the way the sweatpants hung over it showed off just enough to encourage someone to imagine what was underneath. He decided that he was going to enjoy fucking that ass itself rather than just the orgasm it could bring.

After about an hour, they arrived at the Nemeton clearing. Stiles, who was still in the lead, dropped his bag and began stripping before Scott had a chance to catch up. Scott was surprised but still managed to take a look at what Stiles was revealing. His shirt came off first revealing a frame that Scott insisted on calling lean whenever Stiles called himself scrawny. The shoes came off easily, but the pants hid a surprise. As Stiles leaned over two pull his sweats down, he exposed his butt to Scott, who was shocked to see a purple circle covering the hole.

“Stiles, did you put something up your butt?"

The question caught Stiles off guard and caused him to trip over his pants as he tried to step out of them. After he landed on his hands and knees, he reached back to touch the circle. “How did you think it got in there?"

“But why?"

“I thought that it would be a good idea to stretch myself out ahead of time. I checked with Deaton, and he said that butt plugs see fine as long as we leave it with our stuff."

Scott could see the logic, but part of him was disappointed. He had been practicing opening his own hole in the shower the past two days and wanted to show Stiles that he cared about ensuring his comfort. Instead of mentioning this, he just helped Stiles back up and began undressing himself.

Stiles grabbed the ritual supplies and headed for the tree. “I'll get everything into position. You can light the candles as I make the circle." By the time Scott was out of his clothes and had found the matches, Stiles had already laid down the blanket and surrounded it with the candles Deaton had given them. As Scott lit the candles, he heard a pop as Stiles removed the plug and placed it next to his clothes before he began to walk in a close circle around the tree. Scott could tell when he finished by the slight tingling sensation and the wolf part of him warning him that he was trapped.

Scott turned toward Stiles and sat down in the blanket. He was amused by the way Stiles's dick bobbed around as he walked toward him, but he knew better than to laugh. Stiles had enough to deal with tonight. When Stiles sat down next to him, Scott placed his arm around his shoulders and asked, “How are you feeling? Do you still want to do this?"

Stiles shrugged against his arm. “I'm okay. It something I wouldn't have hesitated to do in other circumstances. It's just a little weirder than I expected." Stiles paused as he considered his words. “That should be our town's motto: Beacon Hills, just a little weirder than you expected."

Scott laughed at the joke. “Good. Just tell me if you change your mind. Or if anything hurts or is uncomfortable.  And tell me what you like. Just because we are doing this for a certain purpose doesn't mean that you can't enjoy it."

Stiles appreciated how much Scott cared about him. He could trust him to do what he could to protect him from anything, even his own tendency to put on a brave face. “Fine, but you should try to take your own advice and enjoy yourself too."

With that Stiles poured some of the oil onto his hands and grabbed Scott's cock. Scott leaned back to give Stiles better access. “The oil tingles.” The distraction caused him to lose control of his dick, but fortunately it was perfectly capable of responding on its own. “I don't have any trouble enjoying this. You should be a pro."

Stiles paused. “I should give guys handjobs for money?"

Scott blushed and started stammering. “No, I mean, it just feels really good, and your handjobs are worthy of a lot of money but you can just jerk yourself off, oh, and me, and, um, future boyfriends. Well, you can jerk off whoever you want to." At this point, he noticed Stiles had lost his feigned serious composure and was snickering as he added some more oil to compensate to the increased area.

Scott grabbed Stiles's hand and stopped his stroke. “It's your turn to get slicked up. What position do you want?"

Stiles rolled onto his back and squirmed for a bit before flipping over onto his hands and knees. He dropped down and back up a few times. “This will work."

“Doggy style? Is this a werewolf joke?"

“No. I just don't want to have you pounding my back into the uneven stump." He wagged his butt toward Scott. “It does seem fitting."

Scott rolled his eyes as he put some oil on his finger. He placed one hand on Stiles's back to stop his wiggling and pressed a finger against his hole. It slid inside with little resistance. Stiles perked up. “It does tingle. In a good way.”

He added some more oil to his fingers and pushed them inside. “Perhaps, your butt plug wasn't a bad idea." Stiles tried to say something, but Scott's probing fingers had found his prostate.

When Scott was satisfied with Stiles’s ability to take his cock, he grabbed it and just barely touched Stiles. “Ready?”

“Get your magic dick inside me,” Stiles commanded over his shoulder.

Once given permission, Scott did not hesitate to slowly but steadily push into Stiles. Stiles had put things inside himself before, but this was different. Scott's dick was pouring heat inside of him, and his body began to tingle. He wasn't sure how much of this was Deaton's magic lube and how much of it was not having to imagine that Scott was the one fucking him. Scott had one hand on Stiles's back that was taking some of Stiles's pain away. It wasn't so much that he might hurt himself without realizing it, but it did allow Scott to know when Stiles needed him to slow down or add more lube.

When Scott hips hit Stiles's butt, he leaned forward and asked, “How are you feeling?"

Stiles was forcing himself to breathe deeply. “Full. But good." He tentatively shifted his butt back and forth and squeezed his insides against Scott's cock. “I think it shouldn't be too bad as long as we start slow and I remember to breathe."

“Ready?" Stiles nodded, and Scott began to pull out slowly. Scott tried to keep focused on making Stiles comfortable, but he couldn't help noting how warm and tight Stiles was and how good that felt. As he pushed back in, Stiles gasped. Scott stopped. He hadn't felt any pain from Stiles. “You okay?"

“Yes. Good gasp. Don't stop." He began to push himself onto Scott. Taking this as a sign that Stiles was adapting well, Scott resumed his push and began to increase his speed more aggressively.

It was then that they discovered that Stiles had a dirty mouth during sex, much to both of their surprise. “Oh Scott. Fuck me. Right there. You like fucking me. You love my tight hole. And I love your cock. It's so big. A massive dick that fills me up. That's the spot. Fuck me there. Oh yeah. Who's the alpha? Come on, Scott. Who's the alpha?"

“I am," Scott grunted.

“Louder!"

“I am! I'M THE ALPHA!" Scott yelled. His eyes burned red as he barely held the transformation back. Scott grabbed Stiles and pulled him up against him. Knowing that he couldn't last much longer, he reached around and took a hold of Stiles's dick.

“Careful, Scott. I'm close." Scott discovered that Stiles was leaking with pleasure and used it to make him slick enough for a rough handjob. Stiles was overcome with the sensations and rolled his head back against Scott's shoulder. Scott nibbled on Stiles's ear, careful not to break skin, while pumping vigorously. As Stiles warned, it didn't take him long to come, leaving a trail down from his chest down to a pool forming in Scott's hand. Meanwhile, Scott's cock flooded Stiles's ass.

As he came, Scott felt another, less tangible part of him flowing into Stiles and something of Stiles coming into him. They stayed together through the last of their muscle spasms before lying down onto the blanket.

Once they had caught their breaths, Stiles turned to face Scott. “Well that's done. It wasn't too bad. Hopefully, we won't let things get too awk-"

Scott cut Stiles off by rolling forward and kissing him. Stiles's eyes went wide with shock before he relaxed and began kissing Scott back. When they finally pulled apart, Stiles looked up at Scott and asked, “What was that?"

Scott started to play with Stiles's hair. “I wanted to kiss you, and I thought you would like it."

Stiles traced his hand along Scott's torso. “I did like it. Is this the magic?"

Scott pulled himself up and looked directly at Stiles. “No! Well, I think that is part of it, but I wanted to do that before. Ever since you confessed that you were attracted to me, I began thinking about kissing you and touching you and falling asleep with you in my arms and about how much I would like that."

Stiles smiled. “I think I can arrange that." He pulled Scott back to him, and they began making out again. They continued until Stiles slipped back down. He was fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Am I boring you?"

Stiles gave a weak laugh. “You wore me out."

Scott stood up and pulled Stiles up with him. “Then you better break the circle before I'm trapped inside here all night." Stiles managed to stay awake long enough to break the mountain ash circle and even put away the items they had set on the Nemeton. However, when Scott finished setting up the tent, he found Stiles curled up on the blanket. Scott kissed Stiles gently on the forehead before picking him up blanket and all. He laid him in the sleeping bags that he had zipped together. He crawled in with Stiles, wrapped his arms around him, and fell asleep thinking about how he had everything he wanted.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They liked it.  
> Thanks for reading! If you have any thoughts about the story, I'd love to discuss them with you in the comments.


End file.
